Hand In Hand
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: Broken from the loss of a daughter, the Cullen family takes in Bella Swan while her mother is in rehab. Though not welcomed by all, Bella soon finds her place in the family, and tries to heal their tattered hearts. All Human. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I promised myself I wouldn't start any new stories, but I couldn't help myself. This one just came to me, so I had to do it. BTW, my other stories Once More With Feeling: Twilight and Papers, Kegs, and the Holy Air Mattress are discontinued, so if anyone would like to adopt them, feel free. Just PM me if you do pleez. **

The sun shone down hot and blistering on our tiny, ramshackle house. The neighborhood was silent, in a sweltering daze, but inside the house was loud and raucous.

"Mom, I can live by myself. I'm sixteen!" I whined as I stuffed the few clothes I owned into a duffle bag. My mom just smiled, pushing a stray hair from my face.

"Honey, I know I haven't been a good mother for all these years, especially after your father died-" I winced at the reminder, and continued shoving jeans into the bag. "So I have to try and make up for all that lost time. After I get out of rehab-"

I cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, I'm really proud of you for taking this step towards overcoming your problem, but why do I have to move? I can take care of myself."

She smiled sadly. "That's the thing, sweetie. You've been taking care of yourself for too long. You need a stable home. That's why Esme offered to take you in while I'm gone." Esme was my mother's dearest friend and only sibling. I hadn't seen her since I was a little kid, seeing as she went off and married some rich doctor and adopted a Hell of a lot of kids. She was nice, if I remembered correctly, and pretty, but never came to visit. Mom said she was too busy taking care of six kids to take care of her screwed-up sister too.

Well, make that five kids now.

One of them died, recently. A couple months ago, right before mom admitted she was an alcoholic. I think the funeral was what pushed her towards the light. I didn't go. Funerals were still too much for me to handle.

"But Chicago? Come on, that's so far away!" Too far away from my sunny Arizona home, and my hair-brained mother. What if she needed me? What if she got kicked out? Who would she come home to?

"You'll love it. And their house is so big! A mansion! And five kids to play with!"

"Mom, I'm a little past playing. And I like our little shack. It's cozy. And _warm_."

She laughed. "You'll get used to the cold. And you look so cute in your new sweater."

I sighed. "There's no use arguing, is there."

"Nope."

"Great," I muttered. Renee was so childlike, so dependent. It scared me that she was going off on her own, taking the initiative to fix her own problem. I felt so…unwanted. "Freeze-Fest, here I come."

* * *

I stepped off the plane, panic engulfing me. What if they didn't like me? What if I was a burden? They just lost a daughter, what if they didn't want another one? True, I wouldn't be staying with them forever, but who knew how long it could take for my mom to rehabilitate.

I went over their faces and names again in my head, remembering the family photo Renee had shown me. Esme, the pretty, caramel-haired mother. Carlisle, the handsome doctor and doting father. Rosalie, the blonde beauty. Emmett, the body-builder type, with a goofy grin on his face. Jasper, the shy-looking blonde, Rosalie's little brother. Alice, the tiny, dark-haired pixie, the youngest of the bunch. Edward, the handsome musician. And Nessie, Edward's gorgeous twin…the dead one…

I was herded past security, barely noticing the shoves of the crowd. "Bella?" A soft voice rose above the others, a thin hand waving over the throngs of people. Esme came over, smiling gently. "Bella." She gripped me in a tight hug, her bony arms nudging into my ribs.

"Aunt Esme. It's so good to see you," I said, hugging her back. She pulled back, and I could clearly see her face. She was still as beautiful as I remembered, but her face was lined, aged, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her skin, once a silky ivory color, was sickly looking and her wavy locks were stringy and thin. She looked like…well, like her daughter just died.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so glad you're coming to live with us. I mean, I haven't seen you since before marrying Carlisle, and I've missed you and your mother so much! Everyone is so excited to meet you!" She grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door.

We walked to the car in a comfortable silence, then chatted lightly for the drive home, mainly catching up. She asked about my mom, my friends, school. I asked about Dr. Cullen, the kids, and Chicago.

"Well, you'll be enrolled in the local public school, unlike the others. We offered, _insisted_, that you attend McCallum Prep too, but Renee refused to let us pay for it." Esme smiled apologetically, but I just smirked.

"Don't worry. I would have refused too. That's too much. You're already giving me food and shelter. I don't need fancy schooling too." She smiled, pulling into a large garage. I hadn't realized we had arrived, but now that we stopped, the panic was able to settle in deep, gnawing at my stomach.

"Come on, they're all excited to meet you." She grabbed my bag, leading me into the large house. The smell of vanilla met me as I walked in, relaxing my nerves a bit. A group of people stood in the living room awkwardly, waiting for our arrival.

Esme spoke first. "Everyone! This is Bella, your cousin. As you know, she'll be staying with us for a while, so we need to make her feel like she's at home." They all smiled, in varying shades of genuine and forced.

Carlisle stepped forward, patting my shoulder. "You are very welcome here, Bella."

I smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." He smiled, stepping back. Alice, the tiny one, bounced up next.

"Hi, Bella!" She engulfed me in a tight hug, smiling wildly. "I'm so excited you're here! We should have a slumber party tonight in my room!" She took hold of both my hands, looking up under her lashes in a pleading smile.

"Calm down, Ali. I think Bella would rather sleep in her own bed tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Jasper, the quiet, blonde one came over, resting a hand on Alice's shoulder. She pouted for a second, the smiled again.

"Okay! Come on, let's take her to her room!" Letting go of one of my hands, she dragged me to the stairs. As we passed Emmett and Rosalie, the stunning blonde turned away, scowling. Emmett turned too, looking concerned. Great. The two oldest-and scariest-Cullen kids already hated me.

Alice, with Jasper following at a distance, pulled me up two flights of stairs, to a small loft. A soft white bed was nestled in the corner, and the walls were a pale blue color. A bookshelf was in another corner, well-stocked. Against one wall was an armoire, against the other a desk. One small window let a steady stream of white light in, just enough to see.

"I'm sorry we had to put you up here, but no one wanted to dismantle Nessie's room." Alice's voice grew soft and strained, but she composed herself quickly. "Well, I'll leave you to pack up." She left, and I swear I heard her give a little sob. Jasper stood there awkwardly, not sure whether he should leave or not.

"Um, Esme said you liked to read, so I scavenged around the house for some unattended books. I-um I hope you like them." He looked down in embarrassment, shuffling his feet. I smiled.

"Thank you, Jasper. That means a lot to me." He looked up, smiling. "And this room is wonderful. Perfect." I sat down on the bed, kicking my shoes off. He sat down next to me, keeping a little distance.

"So, where's Edward?" I asked, wondering about the mysterious musician. Jasper grimaced.

"Probably in his room. He's barely left since…well, you know." I nodded, pulling my knees to my chest. He looked sadly out the door, probably imagining Edward holed up in his room, mourning.

"Well, I suppose you want some alone time, to unwind." He stood up, head nearly hitting the ceiling. He was very tall, especially for a fifteen-year old. "If you need anything, my room is on the second floor, the door with a J on it." I nodded, smiling, and he left me to my thoughts.

* * *

The sun had set behind the house, and I had gone the rest of the day without interacting with Rosalie or Emmett, and without even seeing Edward. Alice was very friendly, and we watched mindless TV together, chatting, while Jasper sat close by, reading. Esme made a delicious French onion soup for dinner, a favorite delicacy of mine that I rarely got in my own home, and Carlisle bombarded me with questions, as Esme had done earlier.

At eleven I headed up the stairs, bidding Alice and Jasper a good night. Realizing that there was no bathroom in the loft, I tip-toed down the stairs again, quickly ducking into the first room I found. It was a bedroom, clearly untouched for a while. Dust had started to settle on the shelves, and the bed was crisply made, not a crease out of place. Pictures were hung all over the room, the walls painted a lovely tangerine color. Jane Eyre and Sense and Sensibility sat on a desk, on top of a pile of sketches.

_Crap…I'm in Nessie's room._ I was anxious to get out, but I also was intrigued by this unknown cousin of mine. A violin was propped against the wall, music spilling from the case. Posters of rock groups and celebrities lined the ceiling, and a beautiful painting was hung above the bed. A portrait of the Cullen kids, faces close and smiling. Nessie was in the center, laughing, her curly bronze hair pulled back into two low pigtails. Edward was next to her, his cheek resting against her head. Rosalie was on the other side of her, pinning a flower behind her sister's ear. Emmett stood behind Rosalie and Nessie, arms wrapped around both of their waists. Jasper stood behind Edward and Nessie, arms draped casually around their shoulders, and Alice stood in front of Nessie, arms outstretched, short enough that she didn't block anyone. A happy family.

I smiled, then noticed the same arrangement of kids, except in a photograph, framed and sitting on her desk. _Nessie painted that…wow… _I stared at it, forgetting why I had come downstairs in the first place.

"What are you doing in here?" A sharp voice asked. I spun around to see Edward, even more lovely than he was in the pictures. His face was scrunched up in a scowl, his lips pursed.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for the bathroom. I-I didn't mean-"

"It's across the hall," He said curtly, motioning to the door. I nodded, walking out as fast as I could. As soon as I left, he slammed the door shut, not saying a word.

I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, the ran upstairs. I had finally met the mysterious, handsome Edward, and he hated me. I fell onto my bed, sighing.

"Why did you bring her here, Mom?" His voice filled the house, reaching me where I was trying to sleep.

I didn't hear Esme's response, but I could imagine. _She's your cousin. She needed a home. Her mother is a drunk and her father is dead. _Well, maybe not that last one.

"Oh, really? Or are you trying to replace Nessie?!" His voice grew louder, his anger more apparent. I sunk my face into my pillow, wishing I was back in Arizona.

"Why would you even think that?!" Her voice had grown louder, too.

"Why else? You've never cared about your drunken sister before? Why would you start now? Maybe because her daughter is Nessie's age?!"

"EDWARD! I WOULD NEVER-" Esme's voice gave out, and I could imagine the grief on her face as she argued with her son.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD!" I heard a door slam and Carlisle's voice joined theirs.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOUNG MAN? DO NOT YELL AT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! COME BACK HERE!"

There was a pause, then Edward shouted, "I'M GOING _OUT._" The front door slammed shut, then the sound of a car racing down the driveway, fading into the distance. The house fell silent again.

A jumble of emotions flowed through me, like a million daggers tearing at my ribs. I felt hot tears pouring down my cheeks, and a small sob escaped my lips.

I jumped when I felt my bed move, realizing someone had sat down on the edge. In the moonlight I could make out Jasper's shape. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

I sat up, wiping my eyes quickly. "Um, yeah."

He smiled sadly. "No, you're not. You couldn't be. Not after that show."

I sighed, letting a few tears roll down my face. Jasper reached out tentatively, wiping them away with the back of his sleeve.

"You feel unwanted," He stated bluntly. "You feel alone and guilty and scared. But there's no need, Bella. You _are_ welcome here. We're a broken family, but we're yours, if you'll have us." I smiled, nodding.

"You're right. I am guilty. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have stirred this up." He shook his head, frowning.

"Don't worry. They fight like this all the time. Ever since Nessie died. Esme can barely look at Edward anymore, he's so distraught. He feels…like her death is his fault. He just wants someone to tell him it isn't."

"Wow, Jasper. You're amazing at reading people's emotions." He laughed, tapping his head.

"I have a fifth sense," He joked, quoting the movie Mean Girls.

I played along. "Like, ESPN or something?"

"Yeah." He stopped for a second, turning serious. "Sometimes I really wonder if it _is _a sixth sense or something. I can feel it, when people have strong emotions. Maybe it's just sympathy, but it feels real to me." He sighed sadly, and I awkwardly wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"That must have been hard, after Nessie's death. Must be hard now." He nodded, frowning.

"Her funeral was the worst moment of my life. All the pain, all the sorrow. I nearly threw myself off a cliff. The only people in the family I can stand to be around are Alice and Emmett. They're so naturally cheery, that even their sister's death couldn't keep them down for long. I haven't even talked to Edward since then. He used to be my best friend, and I cant even talk to him."

I tightened my arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"S'okay. Look, I don't wanna keep you up all night. Sweet dreams, Bella." He got up and left, waving from the door frame. I slid back down, nestling into my pillow, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**So? How was it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two! BTW, there are certain songs that I listen to when writing certain chapters. I decided I might as well post some of them here, if you wanna listen to them, too. I usually like to work them into the chapter title or even the chapter itself.**

**Play-list song 1: Easy Silence, by the Dixie Chicks.**

I woke up, a soft light filtering through the window. The clock on my bedside table read 6:03 AM. I rose quietly, moving to the window. It was a bit stiff, but opened after a few shoves. I leaned on the frame, letting the cool morning breeze blow through my hair. My skin prickled from the cold, my arms and legs bare. The white nightgown was thin and worn from overuse, but one of three night dresses I owned. It would just have to do.

Feeling daring, I climbed onto the ledge of the window, lowering myself down to the trellis below me. I climbed down, scrambling onto the rooftop that covered Jasper's and Alice's rooms. I sat in a little nook, watching the sun illuminate the landscape.

"Now, how in the world did you get up here?" Jasper asked, his head poking up from the edge of the roof. I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No, I was awake. But I did hear you." He pulled himself up and scooted over next to me, book in tow. He was wearing baggy sleep pants, a deep blue color. His chest was bare, but tattooed by a million faded scars. I felt questions welling up in my throat, but resisted asking.

"What are you reading?" I asked, barely able to take my eyes off his scars. He noticed my stares, but ignored them.

"Um, Brothers Fighting Brothers. It's about the Civil War." He muttered, looking at his feet shyly.

"Is it good?" I took it gently from his hand, examining the cover. He looked up, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, it's great. It's about a group of friends who end up fighting on different sides of the war, and the pain of killing each other and…you don't want to hear this. It's boring history stuff."

I smiled, handing the book back to him. "No, go on. I wanna hear about it. Are there any girls in it?"

A wide grin broke out on his face. "Yeah, a few. There's the pretty nurse that Johnson falls in love with, but she's engaged to a rich plantation owner, and there's Michael's little sister, who he always writes, and Cecilia, who disguised herself as a boy named Cecil to fight for her country. It's great! And then there's-" Jasper was cut off mid-sentence by a tinkling laugh. We both looked over, his hands still in the air from explaining the story.

Alice crawled over the roof towards up, her spiky hair in a wild disarray. She had on a silky cream-colored nightgown, and a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Wow, Jazzy. You found someone to nerd out with." She giggled, scooting next to me. I blushed, feeling guilty.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked, picking at the fabric of my nightdress.

"No, I was awake." What was it with these Cullen kids waking up at the crack of dawn? "I was putting the finishing touches on the dress I'm making.

"Alice wants to be a fashion designer," Jasper explained, rolling his eyes. Alice beamed, looking quite proud of herself. Then she paused, studying me. I blushed, feeling self-conscious.

"I'm going to make you a dress," She stated, bluntly. I just stared at her, at a loss for words. "Yes, a blue dress. With white lace, and…ribbons! I need ribbons! Where's my sketchpad? I need to sketch this!" She hopped up, swinging over the ledge, through her window.

"Does…does she do that a lot?" I asked, not quite sure what had just happened. He nodded, laughing. I shook my head, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Yeah, Alice has that affect on everyone," Jasper said, "feeling" my emotions. I sighed, closing my eyes. Jasper had a very calming presence, and in the midst of all this chaos, it was nice to be able to relax.

"Bella?" He asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm awake." I said, without opening my eyes.

"Do you like it here?" I was startled by the sadness in his voice, and I reached over to touch his shoulder in comfort.

"I-I guess so. Why?"

He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Because…I want you to be happy here. I like having you here. You're easy to be around. You're…well, not _happy_. I wouldn't be in your shoes either. But you're…peaceful. You aren't broken like the rest of us. You know what it's like to lose a loved-one, obviously, but…you've healed. And it's just…nice to be around you." He brought his knees to his chest, staring out at the sky, a misty gray color.

I felt tears welling in my eyes at his speech, but held them down as best I could. I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, staring out at the trees that surrounded the house. The tops seemed like they were trying to break the gray, to reach the blue.

"I am happy here. And I'm glad I have such an affect on you. Don't worry, I'm not leaving any time soon." He smiled, not taking his eyes off the skyline, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

A breeze passed by, blowing through our hair. Jasper's tickled my cheek, like strands of gold trying to escape. My hair blew to the side, a few strands landing in my face. I pushed them away, lifting my head up.

"Should we go down to breakfast?" He asked, stretching out his legs. I nodded, and we slipped through Alice's window, and down the stairs, where the smell of waffles and coffee met us.

* * *

A few days passed, and Jasper became a nearly permanent fixture in my daily life. If I wasn't talking to him, he was still there, in the corner of my eye. When Alice made me let her put makeup on me, he was on her bed, reading. When Emmett challenged him to a Guitar Hero competition, I was on the couch, watching. At dinner, I always sat between him and Alice, and when I was brushing my teeth, he was washing his face. We had become, in the few days we had known each other, best friends.

Unfortunately, I rarely saw the other Cullens. Alice hung out with me a lot, but she spent an unusual amount of time to herself for someone so social. Emmett seemed to have warmed up to me, but still didn't speak to me much. He and Rosalie would go out for most of the day, doing who-knows-what. Esme was a interior designer, and spent most of the time in her office, and Carlisle worked all day at the hospital. And Edward, well, besides meals, I never saw him. He had been silent since his outburst with Esme, except for the few times I had walked past his room. Once, I heard him muttering to himself. Another time, I heard him sobbing. The rest of the time, he was humming, always the same song. I knew I had heard it before. It was beautiful, but bittersweet. As hard as I tried, I couldn't shake the melody from my mind.

* * *

Friday night came, and I found myself in a completely silent house. No one was in the kitchen. No one was in the living room. No one was speaking. No one made a noise. Jasper was no where to be found.

I started panicking. _What's going on?_ The only reason I knew they were home was the fact that none of the cars were missing. Racing up the stairs, I sprinted to the room I had come to love. I opened the J-marked door, peeking inside. Empty.

Heart pounding, I climbed the stairs to the loft, locking the door behind me. What if they were in trouble? What if they were hurt? What if, what it, what if. Adrenaline rushing, I climbed out the window, onto the roof. I nearly started crying when I saw Jasper.

"Jazz…you guys scared me. Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting next to him. He looked up, tears on his face.

"Jasper?" He took a deep breath, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. I took his hand, watching him with concern.

"Family fun night," he muttered.

"What?"

"Friday is…was family fun night. Lame, I know, but Nessie came up with it. A few years ago, she came home from school with the idea, and we've been doing it ever since. We would all go see a movie, or play a game, or just hang out, always on Friday nights. But ever since…well, it's turned more into Individual Mourning Night." His voice broke, and he buried his head in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him cry into my shoulder.

I wish I could have cried with him. I wish I had had tears for my lost cousin. But I couldn't. I didn't. And I hated myself for that.

"It's okay, Jazz. Shh, it'll be okay." He gripped at my back, his chest heaving violently. I stroked his hair, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"I miss her, Bella. I really miss her. She was my sister."

"I know, Jazz. I know. We'll get through this. You'll see."

**OK, lame ending, I know. R&R pleez!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Bella! We need to get you ready for your first day of school!" Alice pulled me from my soft, warm bed, down the stairs, and into her bedroom. It was styled in shades of black and hot pink, but I had a suspicion that it changed frequently. Unlike the soothing effect Jasper's room had on me, Alice's made me jittery and energetic. I bit my lip anxiously, as I was shoved into a sleek black chair in front of a large, light bulb studded vanity. Alice pulled out a curling iron, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, Hell no. No, no, no." I tried to stand up, but Alice shoved me back down. "JASPER!" I shouted, trying to escape.

He came running, toothbrush hanging from his mouth, in nothing but a sleep shirt and…Spongebob boxers? "What's wrong?! Who's hurt?!" He froze, seeing the predicament I was in, and sighed.

"Um…hi?" I said, trying to stifle laughter. He scowled at me, then Alice, who was doubled over in laughter.

"Really? You called for me because Alice was trying to do your hair? It's way too early for this…" He shook his head at us, eyes rolling.

At that moment, Rosalie walked past the doorway, smirking at her little brother. Her golden hair was waved to perfection, the drab plaid-skirt/blue sweater uniform combo actually looking good on her. "Nice boxers, Jazz," she said, laughing. "Oh, and by the way, your pineapple is showing." He blushed, running back to the bathroom quickly. Rosalie laughed, walking away.

Alice turned to me, smirking. "There's no one to save you now."

It wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. I mean, it was horrible, with the hair-pulling and the eye-lash curling, but Alice was good company. She talked and talked and talked the entire time, cheerfully "beautifying" me. She even picked out an outfit for me, clothes from my small wardrobe that she deemed "fashionable". A blue sweater, a white cami, and jeans. My hair was curled, my makeup thick. I didn't feel very pretty. I felt fake.

Alice had been ready for school when she woke me up, plaid skirt and all. A blue headband sat neatly among the wild spikes, matching the knee socks that reached well above her knees. "I'm so excited! Today's my first day of high school!" She grabbed my hand, dancing around her room. "I'll get to sit with the others at lunch, talk between classes, meet their older friends…" She smiled widely, only to let it drop. "I wish you could come to school with us."

I smiled, ruffling her hair. "Don't sweat it. I'm gonna have tons of fun with my second-rate education." She laughed, scooping up her Channel backpack. I grabbed mine, shabby and cheap in comparison. Jasper joined us, blue sweater, dark pants, and an absolutely horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" I asked, draping an arm around his shoulder. He swallowed, shaking his head.

"Jasper hates school. Too many people." She rolled her eyes, running ahead to catch up with Emmett. Jasper shuddered.

"Too many emotions. All hormone-ridden, drama-prone. I'm constantly bombarded with lust, hate, depression…I swear, I'm cursed." He pushed the hair from his face, panic in his eyes.

"That's so weird. Maybe you _are_ cursed." He sighed, eyes sad.

"Yeah…"

I smiled apologetically, squeezing his shoulder. "Or maybe you're just a big teddy bear. You just care about everyone." He smiled at me, giving me a hug.

"Aw, such a cute couple!" Emmett remarked loudly, earning a punch from Alice. She scowled at him, lips pursed together. I blushed, and Jasper looked down shyly.

An awkward silence passed before Rosalie walked by, smacking Emmett on the back of the head. "Don't be stupid, Emmett." He shrugged, laughing, and walked away with the blonde beauty. Alice's cheer was gone, and she ran to catch up with them. I looked at Jasper, and he shrugged.

_Great. Just great._

_

* * *

_

I waved to the others as they dropped me off in front of the high school. The building was huge and industrial looking, with all of the warmth and cheer of a penitentiary. I headed to my first class, my newly acquired schedule in hand. English was first, on the third floor of the second building. I could feel myself getting lost already.

I managed to get to class on time-barely-and sat in the only available seat. It was next to a dark-haired girl, who's nose was deep into her book. I smiled, knowing we would get along well. I sat down next to her, smiling.

"What are you reading?" I asked, setting my bag on the ground. She looked up over her glasses, shocked, unaware that anyone had sat down next to her.

"Um…Brothers Fighting Brothers. It's about-"

"The Civil War. Yeah, my cousin's reading that right now. It sounds good."

She nodded. "Very good. Who's your cousin?"

"Um, Jasper Cullen. He doesn't go here-"

"Oh, the Cullen family. We've heard of them." Her voice became hushed, and she put her book down.

"Really?" I asked, incredulously. How had these public school kids heard of my cousins?

"Yeah. A few of them went to elementary school with us. And, well, everyone heard about Vanessa's death…" She trailed off, giving me a sad look. "I'm sorry. Were you two close?"

I shook my head. "I never met her. Actually, I never met any of them until a week ago, save for my Aunt Esme."

She gave me a questioning look. "Really?"

"Yeah…I've come to live with them while my mom is…busy." She noticed the hesitation in my last words, but refrained from questioning. God bless this girl.

"Oh, I'm Angela, by the way." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I took it happily.

"I'm Bella." Just then, the English teacher walked in, making some excuse for being late. I settled in my chair, happy to know there was at least one nice person at this school.

**Ok, im sorry it's really short. I'm tired. I'm sorry. More exciting things will happen later, when I'm not falling asleep in my chair. R&R pleez!**


End file.
